With the rapid development of the mobile terminal technologies, the mobile terminal is widely used by users. Accordingly, the information security of the mobile terminal obtains attention from the user. An image in the mobile terminal is one of the important materials of the user, and the user usually encrypts and decrypts an image to ensure the security of the image.
The prior art provides an encrypting and decrypting method, which specifically is: firstly, selecting, by a user, a to-be-encrypted image, and then, encrypting, by a mobile terminal through an encryption algorithm, the entire image selected by the user, so as obtain a encrypted data corresponding to the image; and when the image needs to be decrypted, decrypting, by the mobile terminal, the encrypted data corresponding to the image through an decryption algorithm, so as to obtain an reconstructed image, thereby decrypting the image
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem:
In the prior art, the entire image needs to be encrypted and decrypted, and therefore, the speed for encrypting and decrypting an image is low and the efficiency is low in the prior art.